Cinderellaish
by Iggy's iPod
Summary: A fantastic version of modern-day Cinderella starring everyone's favorite Bleach characters. suck at summerys plz R&R hitsuhina that pretty much sums it up
1. Candy and Coke

**AN**: Um, hi, This is Iggy's ipod. You are hopefully about to read that story you just clicked on. But before you do we would like to inform you that this is a spoof off of Cinderella, and Bleach at the same time. So just a warning, if you have no idea what this "Buleeech" thing we are talking about, no, it is not chemical whitener, but a anime, and that if you read this you will probably get terribly confused, and probably blame us for being awful writers to throw characters out there and toss them around, but hopefully, you don't. But if you do know what Bleach is, then you've just lucked out. Enjoy.

Candy and Coke

_Momo POV_

"I said, clean the floors!"

"They are clean, can't you see? All shiny, just how you want them."

Nidata opened her mouth with a scowl on her face, but said nothing. Momo straightened her dark hair, that was tied up in a bun. "Why don't you go bother someone else, for a change, okay?" she said.

Momo tuned away, and headed up a large flight of stairs, leaving her step-sister standing there with a very stupid expression on her face.

Up the long flight of stairs she went, humming silently her new favorite- Kryptonite. For some reason, singing, or humming, or anything singing or humming related always made her feel better about her disastrous life. She lived in this extravagant house owned by her step-mom, or monster-mom as everyone called her. Her mother had died years before, and her father remarried monster-mom, but died of depression soon after. So poor Momo was left as a maid of a huge house with her very annoying step-sister bossing her around all the time. At least she wasn't completely lonely, There were so many people in this house, cooks, maids, guards, and and odd assortment of other people. Momo was just so bored with her life that-

"Wwwwaaaahhhhhhh!" She snapped out of her daydreaming as something yellow flew past Momo's ear, as she heard a yell. Looking up she and saw someone falling down the stairs, _thump thump thump_. She through herself against the wall in time to avoid being run over as the someone thumped by, and came to rest in a pile of perviously folded sheets, several steps below. "Whatdda you doing, Uryuu?" Momo asked a slight smile on her face. He groaned. She then noticed the yellow thing, it was a banana peel. Typical.

"Did we get 'im!" Two little girls bounced down the stairs to where Momo was, and squealed happily when they saw Uryuu. "Yes!" They high fived. "Did'cha see that Momo!"

Momo laughed. "Yeah, I did." They were Nel, and Yachiru, best friends of tricks and laughs, especially tricking, and laughing at poor Uryuu, there, on de floor.

Yachiru hopped down to where Uryuu was and bent over him with a big grin on her face. "Hi Detergent, whacha doing on the floor?"

"I told you..." He grumbled. "Uryuu, or Ishida, just not...Detergent, okay?"

"Okay Detergent!" Nel joined Yachiru and they both ran the rest of the way down the stairs singing some song in cute innocence. As if.

She continued up the stairs to her loft, where she turned on her radio and blasted the song which happened to be playing. Joy to the lovely loud music which makes you forget things. She twirled around her room, lost in the rhythm.

"...Wow, you're a really good dancer...you know that right...?" She spun around and saw Nemu there, gazing at her foot work. Momo blushed,

"I didn't hear you come in." She confessed. She turned her music down.

"What's up?"

Nemu took her fingers out of her ears.

"I have an order from Yoshi that you are supposed to bring her her afternoon low fat crackers and diet coke." She said. "I have to mop the stairs so go before they get too slippery."

"Oh, Ok. I'll be right down." Nemu left and she followed, after turning off the radio and closing her door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Hitsugaya POV_

"THE PRRRRINCE HAS ARRRIVED!"

"Thanks, but I've told you not to call me that."

"I'M SORRY, SIR."

"Not sir, either, just Hitsugaya."

"YES SIR."

"What did I just tell you!"

"OOPS, UH...sorry Hitsugaya, sir."

"That better, I guess..."

"Hitsugaaaaayyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!"

"What is it now Kiyone?"

"The king, I mean your father, wants to see you in the great hall, uh, now, if it is possible"

"HEY! I WAS GOING TO TELL HIM THAT!"

"Well, TOO BAD! I beat you to it!"

"Shut up you two!" They fell quiet. Hitsugaya checked his watch. "Okay, I'll go see King Ukitake now, thank you Kiyone, Sentarō."

The prince walked down the hallway towards the grand hall where his father was waiting for him on his sofa with gold trimmings. Kinda like a throne.

"My son! Happy birthday! I can't believe my little boy's all grown up!"

"Dad, I just turned 18 last week. Now what do you want!"

Ukitake coughed. "I think you would know, it's been planned from the day you were born! It's time for you to be wed!"

Hitsugaya winced. "NO."

The king smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, son. But don't worry! We will host a dance and everyone will attend! And you can pick someone there!"

"You are sooo old-fashion, dad. Why, again, do I have to marry?"

"Because someday I'm gunna yada yada yada you're going succeed me yada yada yada and will need a queen yada yada yada yada some grand-childeren might be nice yada yada yada. That's why yada yada yada heir yada yada yada noble yada yada yada death yada yada yada disaster!" 

This, of course was not what the king had said, just what the prince had heard. "...And so yada yada yada the dance yada yada yada soldiers yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada more disaster! That's why you must marry Rangiku-"

"Wait- what?"

"Uh, I mean marry,...a princess-u. A princess. You pick..."

"Okaaaaaaay..." Hitsugaya scowled. "Dad, please don't make me do this. I'm a teenager. Aren't I little young?"

"Of course not! Why would you think something like that? Why, when I was your age, I was already married to your mother, of course that didn't last long. So I married your other mother, which didn't last long either. So now, unfortunately, I am alone...for the time being." He looked sad, for a moment, then said slowly. "You're dance will be hosted at a fine castle not far from here actually. It's the castle you inherited, over there." He pointed over his shoulder, in the direction on the castle. "It will be tomorrow night and all ladies are invited so prepare to meet and great at 6'o'clock."

With a final scowl, Hitsugaya turned, and left.

"No, wait! You forgot you candy!" The king called back but Hitsugaya ignored him.


	2. Cake and The Prepreparations

2 Cake and The Pre-preparations

Momo POV

Momo walked up the large stairs with her step mothers diet coke and low fat crackers on a tray. As she reached monster mom's room, three guards from the neighboring castle came out and and greeted her enthusiastically

"Hi Momo."

"Hey Momo."

"What's up Momo?"

"Hi, hey, nothing." She answered them. "What are you guys doing here?"

Kira, Renji, and Hisagi looked down and smiled. "Why, to visit you!" Kira said happily.

Momo raised her eyebrows. "You're kidding me. Thats not why you came here."

"Ok, it's not, but its one of the reasons we came." Renji patted her on the head. "You're still small as ever."

"I am not! You guys are just freakishly huge!" She retorted. "I got to go and give this stuff to monster-mom now, so if you will excuse me..."

"'K, see you at the dance!"

Momo was on the verge of asking 'what dance" but decided to drop it as she pushed through the door to the large three room suite that Yoshi lived in most of the time.

"...AND WERE IS THAT STUPID GIRL WITH MY CRACKERS- oh...you're here. Give." She grabbed the crackers and started to chew them like a rabbit. With a mouth full of food she said to Momo "Now leave. But wait, there is going to be a dance tomorrow night and you can go if you must. But if I see you in anything other then something thats fashionable, the rest of your life will become living hell." She glared at Momo clearly wanting her to leave. Before she said anything else, Momo did leave, but almost ran into the guards as she came out the door.

"What- what are you guys still doing here?" She asked.

"We wanted to make sure you came out alive." Hisagi said quietly.

"Yeah," Renji laughed. "That mom of yours is insane."

Momo nodded. "Yeah, she is."

"We were wondering if we could, like, follow you to the cake...I mean kitchen...Nemu's chocolate cake. yeah, that's it. Chocolate cake. Can we come?" asked an over exited Kira.

Renji smirked, "Especially Hisagi. Hisagi wants chocolate cake, yeah, cake, make by Nemu, yeah he wants some Nemu- I mean Nemu's chocolate cake..." It was then that Renji decided to stop talking and Hisagi was blushing furiously.

"So that's who you like." Momo mused. "I always wondered."

Kira looked from one to the other. "Can we go to the kitchen now?"

Momo looked at the tray she had to return. "I guess."

In the kitchen things were busy. It was almost lunchtime, and food had to be delivered to people around the house. Mayori was standing over the stove, Nemu was icing her cake, Nel and Yachiru were teasing Uryuu, and everyone else was doing what they do best. Working. The only odd part was Yoruichi, sitting on a stool, looking for hand-outs. The door creaked, and the guards came in with Momo following behind.

"Hey Boots!" That was the nickname Nel and Yachiru gave Yoruichi.

"It's not Boots! It's Yoruichi!"

"Hiya Boots!"

"It is NOT Boots! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"Hey Boots."

"Humph."

"Hi Yoruichi."

"Finally! Someone remembers my name!"

"Of course," Momo said. "Why would I forget it?"

"Oh, I don't know," Yoruichi licked a paw, scowling at it. "I don't even know where those girls came up with that name, I mean, do I look like I'm wearing boots? No! It better not have anything to do with that spanish Zorro cat guy. Puss, or something." Her eyes went wide. "Oh My God!" she yowled. "Puss in BOOTS! I am going to kill those guys!" She leapt off of her stool and slunk vengefully into the crowd of kitchen hands. Momo looked uncertainly after her, then deposited her tray, and decided to get out of there, before anyone got on the receiving end of the Rath of Boots.

"Momo!!" Yachiru and Nel ran out of the kitchen with what looked like chocolate smears on their faces. No doubt that they had nicked some of Nemu's chocolate icing.

"Hey," Momo turned with one foot on the elaborate staircase.

"Momo! Momo! MOomo!" They ran to her. "Momo, are you going to go to the dance!?"

Momo had almost forgotten about the dance. She looked down at they're eager faces and sighed. "I donno," she said. "I'm not one for formal dances and what not...and there will be so many rich snooty people there...I don't know..."

"But Momo," Nel whined "You hafta go! You hafta! It will be so much fun!"

"We're you guys invited?"

Nel and Yachiru exchanged glances. "Nope!" Yachiru exclaimed. "We don't have permission, but we're gonna go anyway."

"Yeah!" Nel joined in. "We're gonna sneak in! Through the back! And spy on everyone!"

"Everyone!" They sang.

"So, Thats why you have to go. Goddit?" Yachiru said.

"Well..." Momo was torn between wanting to dance and wanting to remain inconspicuous, She sort of didn't like tons of people watching her. "I don't really have anything to wear..."

"Does it matter?" They said.

"Yeah, monster-mom said that she'd skin me alive if I showed up wearing something unfashionable."

"You're such a good dancer though!" Yachiru exclaimed "The snooty people need you to teach 'em lessons!"

"No matter what you wear!" Nel said.

Hitsugaya POV

"Good MORRRNING Hitsugaya, sir! I have your-"

"I am Not wearing that!"

Kiyone appeared from behind the extravagant suit thing she held up. "But, sir, you're father requested it!"

"I don't care!" Hitsugaya almost yelled. "I'm not wearing that! I don't know what he was thinking-"

"Um, well, Hitsugaya, sir..." Kiyone looked somewhat nervous. "You have to wear something, uh, formal, for this dance. You're gonna meet you're future wife there and everything!"

"I know," Hitsugaya was feeling stressed. He hated all of this. He wasn't really even interested in girls at all, why did he have to get married? And how many princesses where going to be there anyway? He let out a grr of frustration. Kiyone looked startled, and said quickly "I, I'll go find something else for you to wear, then." She fled the room taking that frilly disaster with her.


	3. Tricks and the ShiniFairyGodgami

3 Tricks and the ShiniFaiyGodgami

Ukitake POV

"SIR, YOU CALLED FOR ME AND I CAME!"

"I can see that, Sentaro, now, time for discussion."

"SIR, WHAT WOULD IT BE WE WILL BE DISCUSSING?"

"You will find out in a minute if you will please not shout in my ear, Sentaro!"

"Sorry, king, sir."

"Ok, now. Listen." Ukitake thought for a moment. "Ok, my son and everyone else have been informed that Toshiro will be picking his own bride at the dance tonight, and I want it to stay that way. But there is no way I will let my son marry some poor girl, so, I have come up with a plan!"

"Is, is, is...this sabotage, sir?"

"Sabotage?" Ukitake smiled. "My dear Sentaro, I'm not THAT cruel. No, I'm just going to make it look like Toshiro picked his princess himself, but really, it's just a set up."

Sentaro looked like he was thinking hard. "How will you do that?"

"Simple. Hitsugaya is such a introverted boy, hardly anyone at this dance would have seen him before. And we told no one that he was coming to the dance. The only one we did tell, however, is Princess Rangiku Matsumoto. So, don't you see, Sentaro? My plan is ingenious!!"

Sentaro looked confused. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, SIR."

Ukitake flinched "What did I tell you about the yelling?"

"Oops, sorry, I mean, I don't get it."

The king smiled. "Rangiku is bound to be the richest, prettiest princess around. Hitsugaya is bound to fall for her."

"I still think this sounds like sabotage, sir."

Ukitake sighed. "Maybe."

Momo POV

"I don't believe it." Momo shifted through her clothes, alone in her room. "There isn't a single dress in here." She pulled up what looked like a skirt, but turned out to be a apron. "I don't know if I can go to this dance..." she muttered to herself. "I have nothing to wear."

POP

"Buuuuunnnnniiiiiieeeeessssss."

Momo spun around, a person was crouching on her floor, eyes wide, grinning like a maniac, and in front of the person, was a fluffy white rabbit.

"Uh..."

The person looked up. "Oops." she said and hid the rabbit behind her back. "What rabbit, I don't have one!" There was a faint pop and the rabbit that 'wasn't' behind her back apparently disappeared. The person stood up, looking around excitedly. "What am I doing here?!"

"That is exactly the question I had in mind, too..." Momo looked uncertainly at the person. "Um, who, are you...?"

After doing a little circle around herself, the newcomer answered, hands on her hips. "I'm The ShiniFairyGodgami, of course!" She, looked disappointed when Momo said nothing. "Also known as the FurryGodBunny? You know...pops and bunnies, magic turning stuff and such?" she scowled. "Rukia?" The ShiniFairyGodgami tried.

"Ummm...sorry, I don't think I've heard of you before..." Momo said. Momo noticed that the person was wearing a dress with a big picture of a bunny on it, and all around it, writing said things like 'Bunnies are cute', 'Bunnies are meant for cuddles', 'Bunnies will rule the world' and 'Bunnies rule, and are awesome end of story'.

"You haven't??" She pouted. "Well, I've heard of you." Rukia paused, concentrating, then said "Momo Hinamori, 17, likes dancing, singing, and summoned me here to get you to a dance, in which you have 'nothing to wear'. Correct?"

Momo was shocked. "uh, yeah...how'd you-"

"And what do you know about ME??"

"Um, well...you...like rabbits?"

Rukia gasped. "YESS!!" she shouted. "Now, what can we do for you? The dance is soon, and you need to appear super stylish, and have cool transportation to really make an impression...let's see..." She waved her hand at Momo, and with a poof, momo was suddenly in a dress.

"Oh My God!!" The ShiniFairyGodgami squealed. "You are sooo cute!!"

Momo looked down.

"Um, I don't really where dresses..."

"Whadda mean? 'You don't where dresses!' You're gonna have to wear one, ya know."

"I know, but does it have to have bunnies all over it?" Momo asked, looking down at the pink and white frilly bunny dress conjured onto her. "It's...not really my style..."

Rukia looked like she would cry, but then she brightened again. "Well, okay." And she waved her hand again. "There. How's that?"

Momo looked down. She was wearing a plain black dress, -no frills this time- a red ribbon around her waist, and one in her hair.

"It's nice." Actually Momo kind of liked it. "Do you think it is, uh, in?" She asked awkwardly.

The ShiniFairyGodgami made a 'duh' face. "Of course it is!!"

Hitsugaya POV

"So I got this red one, this black one and this green one, which one do you think- HEY HITSUGAYA, SIR! COME BACK!" Kiyone ran after him. "You have to pick something to wear tonight!"

Hitsugaya spun around, annoyed. "Fine." He shoved past her back to his room and slammed the door. Kiyone looked helplessly after him.

"I need a pay raise." she sighed.

Back in his room, Hitsugaya briefly looked through his closet and pulled out black pants, a white shirt, and a red tie, he then opened the door, and tossed them at Kiyone who didn't exactly catch them, for they landed on her head.

"Wha- oh, um, you're wearing this, um... k." But before hitsugaya had closed the door once again, she had turned around and said. "What about you're shoes? You can't wear sneakers!"

"Why not."

"It's a Dance! thats why!"

"I don't care!" And he slammed the door shut yet again.

"Sheesh. Teenagers these days." She walked away to wash the pile of cloths in her arms, mumbling all the way.

Momo POV

The sun was going down. The Dance would start within the hour.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" The ShiniFairyGodgami was attempting to push Momo out the door. "Moomoo you have to go!"

"It's Momo!" She said somewhat stressed. "And I have no way to get there! I have no transportation!"

Rukia stopped pushing. She sat down scowling, and pulled out a a notebook and a pen and started scribbling. Momo who had almost fell over when Rukia had stopped pushing, now looked down at her puzzled.

"Um...what are you doing?"

"Shhhhhhhhh." Rukia shook her head slightly, Then suddenly, she popped up with a determined expression.

"Ok." she said, and held up her drawing, and pointed. "This is your house, and this is you, and that is me. And way over there is the castle you have no transportation to get to. with me so far?"

"Uh...Why am I a rabbit?"

"Beside the point. NOW, see all those pretty sparkle things around me? That means I'm MAGICAL!! so, you think you have no transportation, bah!! Come with me, and I'll show you transportation!"

She grabbed Momo's arm and hauled her out the door and down the stairs.

They met Uryuu coming up the stairs with a pile of laundry, he did not immediately see Rukia as they flew down the stairs, Momo doing all she could not to trip.

"Oh, Momo, I have you're laundry and you're going to- Who is that?"

"We'll need him, I think-" Rukia then leapt down on Uryuu and then she was dragging both of them down the stairs.

"What is she doing Momo?!" Uryuu yelled, trying to hold his glasses onto his face.

"I don't knoooooooooooow!" Momo tripped over he dress, and fell over, but luckily the end of the stairs was right there, so basically she fell on the floor.

"Whew, your such a klutz." Rukia had stopped, and was looking impatiently at Momo. "You'll get you're dress all dusty."

"Actually I just washed the floors, so there's probably no dust on it..." Uryuu said.

The FurryGodBunny glared at him. "Shush." she said, and turned around. "So where's the courtyard in this place?"

"Uh...courtyard?"

Rukia cocked her head at Momo. "Whatta you mean, 'courtyard?' You live in a palace, don't ya? They have courtyards!"

"This isn't a palace..." Momo said. "It's just a really big house..."

"Get me somewhere outside, then! But quick! You'll be late!"

They took Rukia down the hall and out the front door, and into too-pruned yard.

"Renji, Kira, and Hisagi, were sitting in lawn chairs, eating cake. It must have been their tenth slice.

"You guys are still here?" Momo said exasperatedly.

"We had to, Momo," Kira said. "Nemu make more cake for us and we just HAD to stay and eat it!"

Uryuu made a indiscreet noise behind her.

"Oh, but this is perfect!" the ShiniFairyGodgami hoped out and spun around. "And, they're here too!" she said excitedly.

"Whoa...who's the shrimp." Renji said looking a Rukia.

"Excuse me!?" Rukia fumed, spinning around.

Renji and the others looked startled. "Er- I mean, I didn't mean-"

Rukia bared down on them and with a poof, they disappeared.

"Wha- where did they go?" Uryuu said, looking around.

"What are you talking about, they're right there!" Rukia pointed gleefully, at three pure-white...rabbits. "See, Moomoo-"

"Momo!"

"Er- right. See, though, your transportation!!"

"My, transportation? Rabbits?" Momo was terribly confused and still a little shocked by the fact the the once huge-like guards where now a foot tall, chewing on the lawn.

"Yes, transportation!! All you need now is-"

"Hah! You're going to the dance riding stupid rabbits!" Uryuu crowed gleefully.

Momo suddenly had an urge to back away- fast.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL BUNNIES STUPID!!" Rukia dived down at Uryuu and with a poof, he vanished. A large white porche now sat where he was.

"Uryuu?" Momo said uncertainly. When the car didn't respond, Momo turned to Rukia.

"You can get them all back to normal, right?"

"Of course I can! At the Stroooooke of Miiiiiiiiiidnight." She said theatrically, eyes wide.

Momo looked down, one of the rabbits was chewing at her shoe. "So what are the rabbits for? "We don't really need them, do we?"

"Are you crazy?! Of corse we need the bunnies!!. Or else I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of transforming your henchmen, here, so, obviously, we need the bunnies!! They told me you were intelligent, sheesh."

Momo blinked. "But we have a car now..."

"It's not a real car! It won't go!" The ShiniFairyGodGami said. "It has no engine!"

"You're telling me you tuned Uryuu into a car, that has no engine!?"

"Of course!" Rukia looked scandalized. "I mean, if it had been a working car it would have been stealing! I don't steal! I only use cars that don't work so I don't get involved with the stealings!"

Momo blinked...again. "Okkaaaaaaayyy. So, this uh...car is going to be pulled by...rabbits?"

"You got a problem with thAT?" Rukia glared.

"Wha- no, i just thought...well, they're a bit small..."

"Fine." The next thing she knew, the rabbits were the size of ponies.

"Its that better?"

"Um...sure..." Momo only agreed because she thought that if she disagreed, she might suddenly become some...something.

"Well, then, lets get you going!"


	4. Carrottop Problem, and Hide and Seak

4 The Carrot-top Problem, and Hide and Go Seek

Ukitake POV

"Where is Hitsugaya!?" Ukitake was frantic, walking around in little circles. The guests where arriving in there was no prince to greet them, or more importantly, dance with Rangiku. Speaking of which, Rangiku was standing looking lovely and lonely by the punch bowl. Where was he? His plan would be ruined!

"Hello, am I late?" Ukitake looked up and saw a guy with orange hair and purple suit. It clashed rather horribly. Ukitake blinked. 'Er, were you invited?"

"Yes, of course!" He replied a little to quickly.

"Name, sir." Kiyone held a guest book up to the carrot-top. "Sign you're name please."

"With, pleasure!" He took the pen and signed 'Ichigo Kurosaki' with a flourish, and proceeded into the hall, noticing Rangiku, and walking over to her cockily.

"Oh, no." Ukitake said quietly. "He's going to ruin my plan!! Call the guards! Have them stop him from chatting up Rangiku!"

"Right away, sir." Kiyone pulled out a walkie-talkie and shouted into it "Renji, Shuuhei, Izuru! You have to come down here and get rid of a party crasher!"

Out in the driveway, The walkie-talkie buzzed on the ground, amidst three very interested white rabbits in harnesses.

Hitsugaya POV

"I can't do this." Hitsugaya sat on the tiled bathroom floor alone. You could say he was hiding. He could hear the people out in the dance hall, all of course, oblivious to the fact that he was even there. He honestly didn't think that he would ever come out. Some brave, noble prince he was, he thought distractedly.

"Oh, a open window! Quick!"

"Shhhhhhhh."

"Ow!"

Hitsugaya looked around. He could hear voices but from where? Then he looked up. There was and open window above his head. They were coming from there. He decided to move away...quickly. A foot came poking in through the window, followed by another and then a "Oh, oh no!" As the figure fell and landed on the bathroom floor with a twump. "Nel be careful! You can fall!!"

"Ow." The little girl said, and she got up and brushed off, and then she noticed Hitsugaya. "Oh, Hi!"

The other girl had fallen in through the window, and she took got up a bushed her self as well.

"Yachi, look!" The girl called Nel said. "There's a guy in here!"

"Whoa. What are you doing in here? Did you sneak in too?"

"Oh...no...I...I live here..."

"You live here! So you're...you the prince!"

"Why aren't you out there dancing with all the pretty girls instead of sitting in a bathroom? If you ask me, I don't think sitting on the bathroom floor is very prince like."

"Ya. You should be dancing with people."

"Like Momo!"

They exchanged excited looks. "Momo!" They said in unison. "We hafta go tell her you're here! Bye Prince Hitsugayie!!"

They waved and ran at the bathroom door, but before they left the smaller one, Nel turned back and said. "Get out there, prince, go and be brave!"

--

Momo POV

"This is so...so...fancy." Momo whispered to Rukia, as they went into the dancing hall.

"Isn't it great?! I haven't been to a dance in YEARS!" Rukia looked like she would explode with all the happiness she had. All thought was stopped as Yachiru and Nel ran into her.

"Momo! Guess who's here!!"

"Ya!. Guess! Guess!"

Momo thought. "Who could possibly not be here?"

"You take to long! It's prince Hitzzagayie!"

"Hitsa-who?"

"The prince guy who's castle this is!"

"Wait...you mean, Hitsugaya? He's here?

"Yeah!! 'sept, he's hiding the in bathroom..." Nel said sadly.

"The...bathroom?"

"Uh-huh- Hey! Is that punch!!" Wondered an over exited Yachiru as she ran towards the table holding all the food. I tall man in a long black cloak stood by the table. He was scowling slightly, and by the time Momo had reached the table, he said more to himself than anyone around, "Why is this brightly colored fruity drink named after an unpleasant connection of thrust and fist based in normal combat?"

Momo stared at him strangely. "Huh?"

"Why is it called...punch?"

As he walk away he turned around and said "It is not worthy enough to be drunk by me. It is like the monkey, ...and the moon. Never will reach my level of priority."

"Who's that guy?" said Rukia coming up behind Momo.

"Some noble..." Momo turned around and surveyed the filling hall.

"Oh, look Momo, if you had worn the other dress, you would have looked just like everyone else!" Rukia said sadly. "See? They all are frilly." Momo shuddered at the mention of frills and behind her they could hear another shudder and a quiet mumbled, "frills." Momo spun around and saw a white spiky head disappearing into the crowd but thought nothing of it.

A song had struck up and couples were dancing. From where she was she could see the odd guy from before dancing with a cat-like woman with long purple hair and dark skin that Momo hadn't seen before, but seemed vaguely familiar. She also saw a orange-haired guy wearing a violently purple suit dancing not far of with a pretty strawberry-blond.

"Isn't this great!" The ShiniFairyGodgami said. "I am so glad that I decided to come with you!"

"Momo!" Nel whined. "You hafta go and dance!" Momo looked around.

"Won't I look stupid dancing alone?"

"If you get out there and look pretty you wont be dancing alone for long..."

"If you say so..."

"Yes we do! Now get out there and dance!!" The almost literally pushed her into the crowd. Momo found an empty corner of the dance floor and started to sway, lost in the rhythm, letting all her emotions fade, and she was in immense bliss. This is were she wanted to be.

--

Hitsugaya POV

"This isn't too bad is it?" Kiyone asked him.

"I hate how everyone's taller than me." Hitsugaya said scowling. "I mean, even that short guy over there-"

"Toshiro!" King Ukitake came rushing over pulling a strawberry-blond lady over with him. Following them was a very annoyed looking orange haired guy, wearing a awful suit.

"I find this unfairly disruptive." The guy mumbled.

""Why is he still here, Kiyone?" Ukitake said through gritted teeth, I thought I told you to get the guards to take him out!"

I did, sir...but they didn't reply..."

"Try, again, then."

"Yes, sir."

Out in the driveway, The walkie-talkie buzzed on the ground again, amidst three very interested white rabbits in harnesses.

"Anyway, Toshiro, I have someone for you to meet." Ukitake said. "This is Rangiku Matsumoto!"

He looked expectantly at the two of them. Apparently, though, there was no 'love at first sight.'

"Nice to meet you." Rangiku said and left pulling the orange haired guy with her back to the dance floor.

"Ok, bye." Hitsugaya turned around too.

--

Ukitake POV

"WHATTT!!" Ukitake yelled. He whirled around and starred at the two of them walking away. "Am...am I missing something?"

"SABOTAGE INCOMPLETE, SIR." Sentaro said very unhelpfully.

AN: Next chapter they finally meet! (all you hitsuhina fans are probably saying 'took you long enough! Yeah, we did take our time, didn't we...) YAY! Sooner you review the sooner the chap will be up.


	5. He’s a Prince, She’s a Maid

5 He's a Prince, She's a Maid

Momo POV

Surprisingly enough, Momo had been dancing only about 15 minutes when a young man with short black hair asked her to dance. She was so shocked, she said no with out fully understanding the question.

"I've come across as a total idiot..." she muttered to Rukia after a song had finished, "For goodness sake, why did I even come to this dance?"

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Rukia asked with her mouth full of lemon square.

"Well, sure, I-"

"Ohmigosh!!" Rukia suddenly exclaimed. "There is strawberries in this!!"

Momo sighed. She needed someone a little more focused to confide in. "I'm going to go back and dance..." she said after a moment of watching Rukia go all hyperactive about finding strawberries in her lemon thing.

The dance floor was crowded; tons of couples were dancing. Was that prince Hitsugaya still in the bathroom? If he was even in the bathroom to begin with, or was he even here at all? Was he possibly one of the guys dancing? Momo had never seen what the prince looked like, so she had no idea.

Oh no... she thought. Could that guy who asked me to dance possibly have been the prince? No, can have been. No prince in his right mind would ever ask Momo (peachy) Hinamori to dance. Never.

She was dancing again. The party would go on for a few more hours.

It was then that she realized that someone was watching her.

Hitsugaya POV

She was dancing by herself in the middle of the dance floor, as if in a trance. He had a clear view of her through the dancers.

Then he thought 'what the heck' might as well get it over with, and he walked slowly to her.

Momo POV

She spun around a saw spiky silver hair. She realized that it was the same hair from before. The owner of the hair was approaching her cautiously. Momo stopped dancing and looked at him. And suddenly she could guess. This was prince Hitsugaya. But why on earth would he be coming to her? What was so special about Momo McPeachy?

"Hello..." The prince said "You can...dance well."

"Thank...you?" Momo had never EVER been complemented by a prince before. Let alone anyone who was higher class than a fellow worker.

Awkward silence...cricket cricket.

Momo felt herself go slightly pink. He was short, well, not tall, he was at her eye level, which was nice because normally she had to look way, WAY, up.

Momo wondered if he was about to ask her to dance, when the song ended.

"The pies are really good... Do you want to go get some?" He asked.

"Yeah...sure... I guess..." He was charming. Momo felt all fluttery inside.

Hitsugaya POV

Seriously...PIE? Hitsugaya thought morosely. If I had a nickel for every stupid thing I've ever said to a girl, I'd be rich.

Correction... said a little voice in his head. You ARE rich, so bit of a redundant statement.

Thank goodness he actually liked pie, otherwise he'd be in big trouble.

"I'm...Hitsugaya, by the way." He said to the girl. Redundant again. Like there was a single girl who didn't know who he was. Argh. Being a prince was so hard!

"I know." she replied. "I'm Momo."

"Momo...' Hitsugaya repeated. "Doesn't...doesn't that mean 'peach'?"

"PPEEAACCHHHEEESSSS!!" A lady appeared in front of him, she was looking a Momo. "I didn't know that Momo!! That is so cooooool!!"

Momo glanced apologetically at him, then back at the lady.

"Do you know what RUKIA means!?" She continued. "It means RUKIA!! It least...I think it does...and Momo, can I call you Peachy? it's so cute!! I really think-"

"Rukia." Momo said firmly. "I think you should stay away from the desert table from now on..."

"But it's all so sugary goodness!!" she complained. "I neeeeeed desert! I need it or I'll explode!"

"Seriously, Rukia..."

Rukia's eyes went wide ad she turned around and saw him. "Oh..." Rukia back away, blushing. "Bad time..." She disappeared again into the crowed.

"Who...was that?" Histugaya asked Momo.

"It's a loooooooong story..." she replied sighing as she did so.

"Never mind then."

"This pie is really good." Momo said quietly. "You were right." Even though he thought pie was a very stupid line, but she liked it, so it must have been okay. A slower song started, and feeling extremely lame but knowing that his father would like it (although when did he EVER care about his father,) he asked her to dance. She blushed and shuffled her feet but she agreed.

Momo POV

He had such pretty eyes. All green, but maybe they were blue, it was hard to tell. She replayed the previous moment, remembering how exactly she was dancing with him now. He had said something about pie, she had said yes, she had made a comment, he had looked interested, Rukia came and ruined the moment, she ate the pie he mentioned, he asked for a dance, she said yes, they were now here, dancing, really really close, almost too close for her liking. He seemed too good too be true. Too good for her, at least. She was a maid, and he was a prince, it only happened in fairy tales. Not real life.

"Sooooo..." She looked around the room for inspiration. She realized that he was dancing with her. Not just anyone, but her. "K, I'm going to be blunt, why are you dancing with me?"

"Um... I think out of all the girls here you are the most modest." He smiled slightly.

"Is that a complement of a insult?" she grinned.

Rukia POV

The ShiniFairyGodGami watched the couple twirl around the floor, as she ate a twinky. She smiled to her self at her handy work.

"They luv each udder..."she said sleepily getting giddy off the high intake of sugar.

Kiyone POV

She was simply going down the desert table innocently eating a melon, when she almost tripped over a slumped person on the floor. The person was watching her prince Hitsugaya dancing...with a girl.

"They luv each udder..." she heard her say.

Kiyone freaked, and ran to tell Ukitake.

Ukitake only had one thing to say on the matter. She had better be a Princess.


	6. Midnight, and Flight

6 Mid-Night, and Flight

Yachiru POV

"Nel! Nel! He took her onto the balcony!!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Wha- really!! Is she gonna kiss him!!"

"Nel, don't be silly! He's gonna kiss her!!"

"Awww...so whoamantic!"

"Ow." They heard someone move in the bushes. Rose bushes. A ginger-haired

someone poked her head out of them.

"Who are you?" Nel asked.

"What- oh, no,...I mean what are you two doing here?"

"We'll tell you what we're doing as soon as you state and business." Yachiru stated.

The lady looked surprised.

"Um...I'm Kiyone...and I'm uh...spying."

"Really? So are we!!"

"Yeah! Join us, watch an learn from de masters!"

"Nel," Yachiru whispered. "Keep you're voice down...They'll hear us"

Hitsugaya POV

"The moon is so pretty..." Momo said in a daze. HItsugaya smiled. She turned to him. "What are you thinking about?"

He was thinking that he wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Nothing special." He shrugged his shoulders.

Then he leaned over...and the clock struck 12.

DONG! DONG! DONG!.

"Oh, no! Midnight!" Momo cried. She flew away from Hitsugaya and ran across the balcony.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to go check my guards, I mean rabbits! My rabbits!"

She gave him a apologetic look and ran from the balcony. Leaving him standing alone.

AN; Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwsniff

DONG! DON! DONG!

Hitsugaya looked after her, then he noticed something red flittering to the ground, he walked over to it and picked it up. It must have been Momo's hair ribbon. He clenched it in his hand before pocketing it, then he ran.

Momo POV

Momo ran into the parking-lot heading strait to the empty spot where a white porche had been. Three very confused looking guards were standing around a Uryuu on de ground.

"Oh no is he ok??" Momo shrieked.

"Um, yeah he's fine it's just..."

Uryuu suddenly let out a noise like a breaking car. "VrooooooommmM!"

Hisagi looked up from Uryuu too Momo.

"I suddenly want to eat a carrot. I never liked carrots."

"Momo!" Renji said bounding over. "Momo what are you doing! It's late at night and you're out by yourself, and wearing...that! You could have been...kidnapped!"

DONG! DONG! DONG!

"We have to go! Wait, where's Rukia?!"

"Who?" Asked the three guards.

"Never mind." Momo ran inside. "Rukia! Rukia!"

DONG! DONG! DONG!

"Momo come back you should go home! It's late for a little maid like you!" Renji said and he caught her and hauled her out again. "And hey, How'd you change so fast?"

"Huh? I didn't-" Momo looked down and suddenly realized that she was back in her t-shirt and jeans. "Oh."

"And did you know that you look completely different with you're hair down?" He said as he took her into the parking lot where everyone else was.

Momo felt her hair. It was true. Her ribbon had come out. Where had it fallen?

"Lets get you home, okay? Other wise it won't just be Yoshi skinning you alive for being late...or rather coming at all. It was us who asked for her to let you go."

AN: Sorry about shortness.


	7. List of M

7 Lists of M

_Hitsugaya POV_

Hitsugaya was depressed. It had been a couple days after the dance, and he had not

seen or heard of the girl. Ukitake was also depressed, considering how Rangiku was

now engaged to Ichigo, that horrible, red headed prince, and not to his _darling_ son.

Without knowing it, and from completely opposite sides of the castle, both king and prince sighed, at the same time.

Hitsugaya paced. Momo. Momo. Momo who? He didn't know her last name. And he wanted to find her.

Then he suddenly got an idea. He left his bed chamber and ran down the hall and into the throne hall.

"Sentaro!" He called.

"YEEEESSSS Lil' SIR!"

Hitsugaya glared. "I will now pretend that I did not just hear you call me 'little'." He paused then continued. "Ok, Sentaro, I have a job for you."

'WHAT EVER YOU WISH, SIR."

"Ok, I want you to go around and get a list of every girl around here who's name begins with M. Can you do that?"

"YES, SIR, I CAN!" Sentaro ran off.

"Good. Now, all I need to do is go and see my father." He said to himself.

_Ukitake POV_

"Father." Ukitake turned around. His son NEVER called him father. He must want something.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss?" Ukitake answered unsure.

"Well, last night at the dance I found this girl-"

"That's wonderful! Well bring her in! I'll get the royal cake maker, and the royal taylor, and the royal decorator, and the royal orchestra, and the royal priest, and the royal church, and the royal food maker with the royal food, and your royal cake will be yellow cake and white icing, with red roses, and it will be covered with little Toshiro's and little-what is her name again?"

"Momo, but-"

"...And little Momo's! Oh, that reminds me, it must have peaches! And your cake will be no less then 4 feet wide, and 8 feet tall, and of course the whole kingdom will be there, so we will need a really, really, REALLY big clearing if we can't fit them all in the royal church with the royal priest, and most will have to stand because who has enough chairs to seat a whole _kingdom!?_ Of course she will be able to bring her family, and I'm sure your mother will want to come, and she can pick her own bridesmaids, and flower girls, and ring-bearer, and, and, and-"

"DAD!"

"Huh?"

"Well, I sorta have to tell you something-"

"Where is this Momo?"

"That's what I have to tell you. Well I sorta...kinda...don'tknowwheresheis." (don't know where she is)

"You mean to tell me you LOST HER! ALREADY?! How do you manage_ that?! _"

"I want to go find her."

"I mean I can understand it if you lost her after a month or two, but _one night?!_ And not even a whole night. What you danced with her for one dance? And then you go ahead and-wait. What did you say?"

"I said I want to go find her but I need you to approve of it."

"Why would you need me to do _that?_"

"Because...you're the KING."

"Oh. Well go ahead! find this Momo of yours and bring her back! Don't lose her again!" Ukitake would have kept going on but he noticed the young prince had already left, leaving him to talk to himself.

_Hitsugaya POV_

"I HAVE THEM, SIR!" Sentaro said proudly handing Hitsugaya a piece of crumpled paper. It was the following day and he had just come out from eating breakfast.

"What- oh...the names?"

"YES, SIR. YOU SENT ME TO GO GET THEM, SIR."

"Um, yeah, I did. Ok, then, lets see them."

He took the paper and looked down it. A long list of names stretched across it. He read them hastily.

M. Aberri

M. Araherri

M. Byakure

M. Derro

M. Felnwick

M. Gyricuu

M. Harenmakuri

M. Hinamori

M. Hokoku

M. Iccuzu

M. Kanuku

M. Kyoko

The list went on like that all the was down to M. Zomaki, there were about 20 or so people on the list. There was of course, only one thing missing.

"You didn't get any first names." Hitsugaya pointed out.

"I'M SORRY SIR, BUT YOU DIDN'T SPECIFY-"

"Wouldn't it make sense to get first names too?"

"I...DIDN'T THINK OF THAT...SIR."

"You really are annoying, aren't you."

Hitsugaya felt the ribbon in his pocket. Ok, he thought. Lets go.

_Momo POV_

"Momo! Momo! guess what!?" Yachiru and Nel tumbled into her room.

"What?"

"Prince Hitzzagayie is going around town looking for people whose nameses begin with O! I mean M!" Nel said excitedly.

Momo blinked. "And how do you know this?"

"We have our secret sources that we are not permitted to reveal to you."

"Uh huhhhh..."

"And he's lookin' for you!"

"What? Me? No...can't be..." Momo avoided their little stares.

"Don't doubteded it! We saw you on da balcony!" Nel said. "And further more...we think he has your wibbon."

"So thats where it went." Momo thought out loud.

"Yeah! He pickeded it up after you wan away. Why'd you go?"

"Weeeelllllll..." Momo felt unsure. After all, he was a prince and she, a maid. It seemed to good to be true that he would be looking for her. No, the real answer here is that she was really worried about the guards and Uryuu and needed to check to see if they transformed okay.

"Is Uryuu still...uh...honking?" she said finally, not answering their first question. It didn't matter though. It seemed like they forgot, anyway.

"Um... I dooooont think so."Yachiru said. "But Hisagi is still eating carrots...it's making Nemu worried. She's been makin' carrot cake all day..."

"Carrot...cake?"

"So Hisagi can eat it."

**AN:** Yay! Ranting!!

Ranting Scores:

Ukitake: 95 Rukia: 78


	8. The Totally Messed Up List

8 The Totally Messed Up, and Inaccurate List

_Hitsugaya POV_

Knock knock.

_Who's there?_

_It's the prince..._

_It's the prince, who?_

_It's the prince, and he's looking for the girl he hardly knows and doesn't know where she is so is reduced to knocking on random peoples door with a questionable list not knowing who will be there and if it will ever be the girl he is looking for, and on top of that his stupid father is going to be oh so super happy with the whole thing so he better be quick if he likes his nose where it is._

_No joke._

Now that I've let off steam... Hitsugaya thought. Might as well get this over with.

The door opened.

"And you are?" A young lady stood in the door way, with a mug in her hand. it smelled like coffee. He could tell it definitely wasn't Momo.

"Umm...hi, I'm looking for a M. Aberri?"

"Speaking."

"Oh um, thanks then...bye." He half ran from the house, vigorously scratching out the first name on his list.

"Well, that went well." He said darkly to Sentaro who met him a minute later, who was looking anxious.

"MAYBE THE NEXT HOUSE." He said, unhelpfully.

"Yeah. Lets Just hope she's actually on this list."

The next house didn't look to promising. It was tiny, and furthermore, no one was home. He scratched out M. Araherri.

It went on like this for the next few houses.

M.Byakure was a girl who looked about 10 years old.

M.Derro seemed vaguely interested but laughed when he told her what he was doing.

M. Felnwick was a _guy._

Hitsugaya was now seriously doubting Sentaro's list. He refused to listen to his apologies and claims that somebody had definitely tampered with that list before He gave it to him.

Knock knock.

He waited at this next door for about 5 minutes before someone answered it. A little girl with big eyes stared up at him.

"Um...I'm looking for a M. Gyricuu?"

The girl shrieked. "Maaaarrrrrriiiiiiiii!! Their's a sttttraaaaannnnge guuuuy looking for youuuu!!" she looked astonished.

A girl came running from a room and stopped in the doorway. "Ohmigosh..." The definitely not Momo girl called Mari said eyes as wide as the little girl's. "You're a prince..." She had turned bright red, and was backing away slowly.

"Mommmmmyyyy!!" The little girl shrieked again. "Maaarrrriiiiii is beeeing sttttaaaallllked by boys againnnnn!!"

"I'm not stalking!" Hitsugaya said defensively. "I've never even met her before!" The little girl glared at him and said "Go away." She slammed the door.

The next house was large and shiny. And busy too. Lots of gardeners were out trimming the bushes and mowing.

Hitsugaya knocked on the door, and braced himself, wondering what would come next.

"Yes?"

"Hi. I'm looking for a M. Harenmakuri?"

"The woman scowled slightly. "I don't remember Mimi inviting any boys to her party..."

"...Party?" Hitsugaya thought that now would be a good time to go but the next thing he knew there was a shriek, and someone flew at him, and dragged him inside.

"Prince Hitsugaya! I'm you're No.1 fan!!" the girl cried. She was practically bouncing up and down. "Aahhhhh wait till Rori hears this!! She'd be sooo gelous!! Shiro in my House!!"

"I really think..." Hitsugaya was cut off as what looked like and avalanche of shrieking girls spilled out of a room and engulfed him.

Help.

_Sentaro POV_

"CODE PURPLE CODE PURPLE!!" Sentaro yelled into a walkie-talky. "THE PRINCE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!!"

"It's code RED idiot!!" Kiyone shouted from the other end. "What do you mean, he's kidnapped??"

"I'M A FAILURE A FAILURE!! I TURNED AROUND TO LOOK AT THE BIRDS AND THEN HE GOT KIDNAPPED!! KIDNAPPED!!"

"Who? Who kidnapped him!?"

"THE CREAPY FANGIRLS DID!! THEY DID, I TELLS YA! THEY--oh...never mind...he came back out." Sentaro rushed to the prince who looked disheveled.

"DID EVERYTHING GO OK, SIR?"

Hitsugaya pulled a couple pink bows from his hair, scowling, and didn't answer.

"I'm done for today." he said finally.

"OH, DO ONE MORE HOUSE, SIR. YOU NEVER KNOW. IT COULD BE THE ONE."

"I'm seriously being to doubt that any think you say is ever going to come out right, but fine. I'll do one more house."

_Hitsugaya POV_

He walked slowly up the driveway to the house. That was really big. He wasn't sure what Momo's rank was exactly so he wasn't sure what size house she'd live in. He was starting to doubt whether any of the girls on the list was Momo would he ever find her?

He walked up a considerable amount of stairs before he reached the door, which had one of those old-fashioned knockers on it.

KNOCK KNOCK.

He could hear rushing footsteps and the door opened. At first, he saw no one, then he looked down, and a small girl in a little green dress stared up at him. "Oh, Hitzaagayie!"

she squeaked. "Ohh, gooodie! Wait here!!" And she disappeared, leaving the door open to a view of a large entrance hall. Was that the little girl from the bathroom on the night of the dance? He could see her run to a flight of stairs and half-crawl as fast as she could up them.

He stood there, in silence. A woman came out from a door looking annoyed she was crossing the hall when she spotted him standing in the door way. She frowned and came towards him. "Prince Hitsugaya. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for..."He looked at his crumpled list. "A M. Hinamori?"

"What would you want with her?" The woman crossed her arms scowling.

Hitsugaya thought of how lame it would sound if he said _So I cam marry her._ So, he just said. "I'm looking for her."

"Why would a prince be looking for Momo?" she said quietly, more to herself.

Hitsugaya's stomach flipped. "Did you say Momo? Momo...Hinamori?"

"Yes." she scoffed. "Thats who you're looking for, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is." Hitsugaya stood a little straighter.

"Well." The woman said defiantly with a smirk. "She's not here." And she slammed the door in his face.

_Momo POV_

"Momo! Momo!" Nel shrieked as she pelted through her door for the second time that day. "Hitzzagayie is at the door! He's at the Doooorr!! He's at the Dooooooorrrrrrr!!" She bounced up and down.

"Hitsugaya is...at the door? Now? Here? For Me??" Momo said surprised.

"Yesss!! And you have to now! Go now!! Go see 'em!!" She pushed Momo with her tiny hands out the door.

Despite herself, Momo was running by the time she got the the bottom of the stairs, but when she did, she saw Yoshi slamming the door, looking mutinous.

"Wait! Was that just prince Hitsugaya?" she called to Monster-mom.

"No. Go collect the dishes." She answered shortly.

"It was! Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

"You'll never talk to him, maid." Yoshi said glaring. "Now collect the dishes!! She stormed from the room, Momo let out a very un-momo teenaged-girl-angry-at-parent sound of frustration.

_Nel POV_

She was so angry. Her little hands were circled into even littler little fists. That Yoshi! She was soooo mean!! Why was she so mean to Momo??

Nel then came up with a little Nel plan. She would find Hitzzagayie and tell him to come back. This time, Momo would reach him first. And they'd live happily ever after!! Yay. Nel grinned despite her anger towards Monster-mom. Her plans we so good.


	9. The Prince Tries Again, Sorta

9 The Prince Tries Again

_Nel POV_

Where was Yachiru? Nel wandered the castle looking for her. This must be another game of hide and seek. Yachi was hiding...and Nel had to find her for very important business they had to attend to. Very important indeed. Yep yep yep.

Nel sighed and sat down on the floor. Seeking wasn't fun. Most of the time you get really lonely and sad. Where was she?

"No, Kenny, she's this way for sure!!" Nel looked up she could here Yachiru's voice.

"Come on, another dead end!?" Another person said.

"Um, this way!! GO this way Kenny! I'm sure this is the right way!"

Their voices got louder and somewhere down the hall, a door burst open and a really big guy with spiky hair ran though and in his shoulder...

"Yachiru!!"

"Nel!! See, I told you she was this way Kenny!"

Nel ran up to them, and looked way up. "Yachi, we need to go find Hitzzagayie! He just walked away! We need to find him an tell him to come back to he can see Momo!"

"Oh no, I mean good, but how will we find him? Where did he go?"

"Back to his palace I guess..." Nel walked around in little circles. "How will we get there?" "Kenny can take us!"

"Kenny?"

"Yeah! Won't you Kenny?"

The really big guy named Kenny grinned. He had a lot of pointy teeth. This, Nel knew to be the captain of the guards. He ordered people like Renji around.

"Get on, Nel! He'll take us there!" Yachiru moved over and Nel took a big jump and sat next to her.

"You have bells in you're hair." She told Kenny.

"Yachiru put them in. You like them?"

"Ohhh YES."

"So, where to?" He asked.

"Umm...go...that way." Nel said and pointed to the door.

"Here we come Hitzzagayie!"

_Hitsugaya POV _

Hitsugaya walked down the street dejectedly. He had found the girl he was looking for but didn't know what to do. Should he try again? He turned around halfway. Unsure if he should keep heading home, or turn around and knock on her door again.

He was mulling though a market square savoring being away from Sentaro. (He had left when he told him that he would be right behind Sentaro and took a detour the moment they entered the street.) Looking around him he noticed everyone was happy and smiling and talking to each other. Why would anyone want to be prince? A prince had to take orders and wasn't aloud out side. Normal people could do what ever they wanted and it wouldn't make the kingdom look bad. People wished they could live royally as a

prince or princess. Hitsugaya wished he could live a normal life not filled with expectations and responsibility.

_Nel POV_

"Look! Look!" Nel pointed to a head of silver hair as it bobbed through the crowd.

"It's Hitzzagayie! Kenny over there! No! Not there, _there._" Nel smiled at Yachiru as she directed the man under them where to go.

" Hitzzagayie! HITZZAGAYIE!!" Nel started to wave her arms around like a maniac.

"Boots, go get 'em."

Yoruichi who was twirling around Kenpachi's legs purring looked up with her big cat eyes. "Me??" She whined innocently.

"Yes, you. You can get his attention better."

"Ya, then point his direction over here so we can talk to him!"

"About Momo!"

"Ya! About Momo!"

The cat sighed. "Fine," she said.

_Yoruichi POV_

_Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow MEEEEOOOOWWWWWW!!_

_Think like a kitty. Think meowish thoughts. We is stalkin' prey. Preeeeeeey. Oh look Chicken!! _

Yoruichi was strolling through the crowd being cute and cuddly looking for hand outs. YUM...handouts. _Oh look! Another chicken! No, wait. I have to find prince whats-his-face. I wonder if he has chicken...No! concentrate!_

She stopped between the disappearing head of the prince and the chickens with their yummy scent. Chicken or Prince? Chicken or Prince? Chicken or Prince? Oh why were decisions so hard!!

Finally she decided that seeing how the chickens weren't going anywhere, might as well come back for them later. She squared her shoulders and sprinted after the prince.

"Prince!! PRINCE!!" She called.

_Hitsugaya POV_

Hitsugaya whirled around but saw no one looking at him except a black cat.He was turning around again when the cat said, "Hey! I'm talking to YOU!!"

He blinked. The. Cat. Had. Just. Spoke. He was going crazy, but there it was, walking towards him glaring at him.

"You...talk." He said eloquently.

"Well...DUH." The cat said. "So, I have a message for you."

"Um...ok." If anyone saw the mighty prince talking to a _cat_, he might as well move out of the country. Might as well make it quick.

"Yes, so, a message."

"Ok, what is it."

"I told you! It's a message!" The cat glared. Obviously thinking he was dimwitted or something. Yeah, right.

"What is the message, then." Points for Hitsugaya for keeping cool.

"Right well then." The cat paused annoyingly, then pointed. "That guy wants you."

The guy the paw directed him to stood taller than everyone else. He was HUGE. Not to mention fight-happy, and aggressive looking. There were two little girls on his shoulders. That was odd.

"He wants...me? Why?"

Hitsugaya looked down. The cat was not there. He scanned the ground looking for it. He saw it. The cat was gnawing on the mesh cage of a group of squawking chickens. A hungry look on it's face.

"Hey!" He made his way quickly over to it. "Those aren't your chickens!" He reached down and tried to pick up the cat but it hissed and clung to the mesh.

"NO!! Mine!! My Chicken! No!! You don't stop me eatin' CHICKEN!! Mine! Leggo-"

"Tell me, why does he want me?"

"NO!! MINE! Leggo! Leggo!"

"Tell me and I'll let you go!" The cat let go of the mesh and bared it's teeth at him. It kicked out and Hitsugaya dropped it.

"I don't know, Ok??" The cat said shaking it's fur and attacking the chicken mesh again. "They just said something about... about Momo." He paused. Momo.


	10. At Long Long Long Long Last

10 At Long...long...long...long...Last.

_Momo POV_

She was sulking. Which was strange. Momo couldn't remember the last time she _really _sulked. Well, now she was sulking...not to mention in a terrible mood. Bleh.

She was scrubbing down a table for the sixth time, not really paying attention to it. Thinking. What should she do? Sit like a silly damsel in distress and wait to be rescued? Ha, as if. Like Monster-mom would ever do something as kind and let her _sit. _ Momo smiled despite herself.

She set down the soapy rag and wiped her hands on her pants. Glancing around, she ran out into the entrance hall, and almost collided with Nemu.

"Oh, sorry, Nemu." Momo said hastily.

"Oh, it's ok..." Nemu said and bent to pick up the napkins she had dropped. "You haven't seen Hisagi around anywhere, have you?" She asked.

"No, I haven't seen any of them. They've probably gone back to their station, or something."

Nemu looked a little sad. "I see..." She drifted away. Momo stood there a moment, then remembered where she was going.

She took a detour out the side door which lead straight to the gardens. It was such a beautiful day. By the time she had reached the tall flower beds, her grumpy mood had almost disappeared. She was alone. No one but the birds could hear. She sat on a polished bench and sang quietly, one of Evanescence's prettier songs. No one would bother trying to find her. Not right now. As far as she new.

_Hitsugaya POV_

"So." The little girl, Yachiru, paced up and down, up and down.

"So...what...?" Hitsugaya leaned against the ally wall, and watched the two girls.

"You are going to go back." The other girl called Nel said.

"Go back?"

"Go back."

"Go back."

"Go back!" They said in unison. "Evil Monster-Mom was so mean!!" Nel said. "You need to to to go back there and tell her who's boss!!"

"Thats not what he's supposed to do," Yachiru cut in. "No, he hasta go back there because his Momo is there!"

"But Yoshi was so mean!"

"Yes but we followed him because of Momo!"

"Riiiiiight. We did!" Nel wiggled happily, and did a little pirouette.

"Ok. Right. But, What if this Monster-mom won't let me in, again?"

"ARE YOU A PRINCE OR WHAT!!" Yachiru jumped up and glared. "GO GET HER! THATS AN ORDER!"

--

"So, is she in the house?" He asked.

"Ummmmm...no." Yachiru said looking thoughtful.

"How do you know that?"

"'Cuz, she's over...there." Her little finger pointed to a lot of hedge and flowers. Hitsugaya couldn't see anyone. "Uh...really? I don't-"

"See her?" Nel piped up. "Well, there's a reason for that. See, you has to tilt you're head like dis-" She tilted her head to the side. "Den you has to go down..." She got on her hands and knees. "So now you can see under the bushes! And waaaay over there you can see Momo's feet." She stood up looking proud. "She's outside."

Hitsugaya blinked. These girls were really weird.

"Go go go!" Little hands pushed him forward, and he took a deep breath and walked.

"Don't forget to listen! Listen!" They called after him.

Listen? What? Hitsugaya made his way though the maze of hedges until he was sure that Momo was right on the other side of the hedge. Taking a chance, he listened. He heard singing...beautiful singing. It was Momo. Oh, wow.

He leaned into the hedge, entranced by her song, when out of no where,...a twig poked him in the eye.

_Momo POV_

"Ouch!"

Momo stopped singing immediately. Someone was near. Someone who had just gotten poked in the eye by those prickly hedges. Ow.

She stood up, and ran over to the other side of the hedge and stopped, and gasped.

"Prince Hitsugaya!"

_How embarrassing this must be for him..._Momo thought. _Blew his cover...must have been trying to surprise me...aww how sweet...Now I feel all huggy..._

"Momo...You are Momo, right?" He said after moment. He straightened up.

"Y-yeah," Momo was feeling a swell of happiness growing inside her, all sulkiness of before, gone. "Are you ok?? Here, come this way..."

She took his hand and lead him to the other side of the hedge, to the bench she had sat at earlier. She sat on it now, and he sat down next to her. His eye looked ok...his really pretty blue-ish green eyes looked great, actually.

"How'd you...find me?" She asked tentatively.

He smiled. "Looong story."

"Yeah... you, came by earlier, but..."

"Your mother." He finished.

"Oh, no she isn't my mother! No no no, she's just a step mom, and I'm so sorry, she was really rude to you, I can imagine..."

"Oh, I don't mind." He looked at her curiously. "You...look...different..." Momo though a moment. Did something happen? Did her eyes turn blue? She felt her hair. Oh, yeah, it was down.

"It's my hair, people say that I look different with it down..."

They were quiet for a moment. Momo wished she knew what he was thinking.

"Oh," He said. "I have this..." He took from his pocket her red ribbon she had lost on the night of the dance. "Here." He leaned over and slowly tied it in her hair.

Momo acted on impulse. He was so close anyway. Her heart was thumping and she didn't care about anything really at the moment. He seemed slightly surprise when she kissed him. But it passed, and Momo suddenly realized what she was doing.

"Oh I'm so sorry that was totally impulse and was so unnecessary and probably really intrusive and I don't want to make it seem like anything you were just right there and it was like I said impulse and I know you're a prince and I hope you won't sue me or anything for harassing you like this... and oh my god...I'm sorry."

Momo inhaled and looked pathetically at him. He was blinking slowly.

"It was...was...fine, it's ok, I- er...what? I wouldn't sue you."

Momo was relieved. And embarrassed. "I know it was a little-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Hitsugaya had moved closer, and said, "Don't be silly, Momo, it was fine." And he kissed her.

--

In the bright afternoon, in the soft breeze, two little girls in the garden were hiding under a bush. Silently, they high-fived.

--

A random servant gaped out the garden window. Oh. My. God. He thought. Then he ran dow the hall screaming "BAD NEWS BAD NEWS BAD NEWS BAD NEWS!!"

He spun around the corner screaming, "MISTRESS YOSHI!! BAD NEWS BAD NEWS BAD NEWS!!"

"Oh, do tell me, what might be this bad news?" The servant had run straight into three guards, the one who had spoken, had spiky red hair-

"Oh it was...just...nothing..." He tried to get away, but the red haired guy grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Surly it isn't nothing." The one with black hair and a big '69' on his cheek said. "Or else it wouldn't be bad news."

"I-um-er-I don't...aahhhh! It's the servant girl! The servant girl! She's in the garden with that prince...it is bad! Mistress Yoshi didn't want anything happening between them!! She want's her own daughter wed!! She regrets ever letting Hinamori to the dance!!"

"You do have a knack for getting people to 'spill', Hisagi." The red-head said admiringly to the 69 guy.

The three of them exchanged smirks. The servant gulped.

30 seconds later, the servant was unconscious, locked in the supply closet, and the three guards headed for the kitchens like nothing had happened, wondering vaguely, what kind of cake would be waiting for them. Hisagi hoped for carrot.


	11. The Grand Finale Epilogue Thing

The Grand Finale Epilogue Thing.

**AN:** This is our epilogue. But it sorta isn't. You see, this is the chapter where we sorta...'end things.' Please don't be alarmed or review saying things like 'what?!' or 'this makes no sense!' It's not supposed to...well... it is...but it depends on how imaginative you are. The main point of this is that it is our last chapter of this story, our "Grand Finale" and we want to have fun with it. Because of the fact that this may be all over the place, the dashy-thingys (like this: --)mean we are changing subject or perspective. Also, there is a nice big time jump between this chapter, and the one before! Enjoy!

--

_Uryuu Pov_

"Oh lets go for a drive...la la la...Vah-ROOOM Vah-ROOOM...weee...driven'..."

A servant looked about the window, and she says to her friend "Um..what is he doing with the lawnmower?"

...he never quite got over those side-effects...poor guy.

--

_Yoruichi POV_

The black cat licked her paw as she sat in the middle of the market. The stall she had vacated was a mess, the poultry vender was unconscious. Feathers were everywhere.

YUM...Chicken.

--

_Byakyua POV_

The noble in the black cloak who so discredited the fruity drink, punch, stood one again at a drinks table staring at the big bowl of pink liquid. He wrinkled his royal nose and took a royal spoon and dipped it into the drink. He took the giant spoon out and watched it fall slowly from the spoon, into a little plastic cup.

"Byakushi!!" He dropped the cup in surprise as a girl jumped on his back. "Byaka-nisa what are you doing?"

"Um, do I know you?" The ShiniFairyGodgami gave a wide smile.

"Maybe ya do...Maybe ya don't..."

--

_Guards POV_

The guards were walking down the hallway, headed for the kitchen to eat more cake. Or in Hisagi's case, he was going to watch Nemu make cake while eating cake at the same time. WOW! Multitasking! Renji walked a little faster to get in front of Kira and Hisagi before turning around and walking backwards so he was facing them.

"Did you hear about Momo? Apparently the Prince has taking a liking to her and she's going to live in the castle with the two twins of trouble." Hisagi looked at Renji strangely.

"The two who of what?" Renji sighed at Hisagi's incoherence to understand him and his awesomenesses.

"You know, Nel and Yachiru..." he made jesters with his hands trying to make Hisagi understand faster so he could get on with his news. A look of understanding crossed over Hisagi's face before quickly turning into one of skepticism.

"Well, what do you think?!" Renji asked impatiently.

"I'm very happy for her. Aren't you?"

Renji nodded. "Of course I'm happy for her. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't?" He turned to look at Kira who had been silent the entire time. "What do you think about it?" Kira looked up with a dazed look on his face.

"I think the whole thing is just kind of magical. Kinda...fanta...psycho...logical." He looked at the others with a proud look on his face.

"Fantapsycho-what?!" Hisagi shook his head.

"Man, you REALLY need some cake."

--

Ukitake POV

Ukitake could hardly contain his joy. He was jumping on his throne like sofa thing that had gold trimmings, he was so exited. He had just gotten a call from his son that he had found the girl he was going to marry and they were headed to the castle to meet the king-him-and Hitsugaya's father -also him-. Sentaro came into the hall.

"THE PRINCE AND HIS MOMO ARE HERE, SIR." Ukitake nodded impatiently. He wanted to see this Momo.

"Well, send her in!"

"OF COURSE, SIR." Sentaro ran out of the room quickly, knowing that if he didn't get the prince in soon, his dear king-ship would explode...or something along those lines. The doors of the throne hall opened and Ukitake could see Hitsugaya on the other side walk through the big double doors, before being pulled back out. He could hear hushed whispers of encouragement coming from the hall before Hitsugaya came back into the room pulling a small looking girl along, who was wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt, covered in dirt. WHAT?! She didn't look like a princess at ALL. His son couldn't marry a commoner! He would have to take this up with him later.

"Toshirou! How are you! And this must be Momo! It's a pleasure to meet you dear," he got up off of his throne like thing and went over to the couple.

"Momo, we have MUCH to talk about, but first who is you wardrobe manager? We will have to get you something to wear! We can't announce the engagement of the prince and you with you dressed like that can we?" The girl blushed and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry. Someone took all my clothes and the rest was taken to the laundry. I think it was Yoshi..." Ukitake got even more excited...if that was possible.

"Yoshi?! Oh who is she?! Is she your mother? Or maybe your sister, or a maid, or a friend, or a friend of your mothers or fathers, or just a random lady who comes and takes your clothes to wash although why a random lady would come to your door and take your clothes away to wash them for you, especially if you're like us and have tons of maids and butlers to do it for you cause I mean come on! Who want's to do laundry? It's like the most boringest thing there is! So if the lady who takes your laundry away and washes it for you is a stranger, how do you know she isn't stealing your clothes?" Ukitake paused and got a look of OH MY GOD on his face. "What if someone came into your room and was like a ninja" he emphasized his point by kicking and almost hitting Sentaro in the gut. "So the ninja lady came into your room and was all, dun dun duuuuuuuun and then she took all your clothes in your closet, but the strange stranger lady already took your clothes to wash so the awesome ninja lady only grabbed all the clothes in your closet and then, while singing the pink panther theme song, climbed out the window and hopped into her ninja bat mobile and drove away! So now here you are with no close except for that! You pour thing! I'll have Kiyone come and take you away and get you something to wear and then you can meet back up with Toshirou and he can take you to his room where you will be staying with him cause I mean you to are getting married, and then after Kiyone is done with you and you're with Toshirou again you two can do what ever you want. Get my drift?" He finally stopped and looked at his son and the beet red girl in front of him.

"Father, did you have to do that?" Hitsugaya turned to Momo and made her look at him.

"You can sleep across the hall in one of the MANY guest rooms. Okay?" Momo nodded and then turned back to the king.

"So, where is this Kiyone?"

Ukitake smiled. "Sentaro, could you please get Kiyone?" Sentaro nodded and went to the door.

"KIIIYYYOOONNNNNEEEEEEE!!" Momo held her ears as the yell echoed off the walls.

"Coming, coming. Don't need to let the whole kingdom know I'm wanted but to late" she mumbled as she walked up to the king.

"You called," she turned and glared at Sentaro. Ukitake smiled.

"Yes, well more like Sentaro did the calling but yes. Can you take Momo here and get her something to wear?" Kiyone nodded and turned around.

"Come on." As Kiyone led Momo out of the room, Momo stopped.

"Ummm,"

Kiyone turned. "Yes?"

"I kinda have a no frills policy." Momo said tentatively.

"You are just like Hitsugaya!" Kiyone exclaimed before turning and walking out the door with Momo following once again. Hitsugaya turned to the king.

"What was that for?"

Ukitake smiled. "That was me getting to know your fiance."

Hitsugaya sighed. "But did you have to SCARE her?!" Ukitake only smiled wider.

--

_Ninja lady/Soifon POV_

Soifon the ninja lady drove through her town in her ninja bat mobile singing her favorite song at the top of her lungs.

"SPIDER MAAN. SPIDER MAAN. DOES WHATEVER A SPIDER CAAN. SPIND A WEB, ANY SIZE. CATCHES THIEVES, JUST LIKE FLIES. LOOK OUT, HERE COMES YOUR SPIDERMAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!" She looked into her rear view mirror, catching sight of the pile of clothes she had just stolen before laughing maniacally.

"MUAH HA HA HA." She stopped at a red light and turned to the person next to her.

"I am the great and all mighty ninja lady! Fear me and my horde of angry ninja turtles. FEAR MEE!! FEEEEAAAAARRRR MEEEEEEEEEE!!" As soon as the light turned green the car next to her sped away.

"I don't know why people don;t like me. I guess they just can't handle the awesomeness of my ninjaness." She shrugged and sped after them, screaming Yankee doodle. I love my life.

--

"Sir, there is a call for you!" Kiyone ran up to the king holding the phone.

"Oh, joy! A phone call! Who is it?" Ukitake reached for it.

"It's the prince, sir."

"Why would Toshirou be calling me now? He, like...just left."

"Oh, no, sir, it's the other prince."

"The...other prince?"

"Yep. The one with the ugly suit at the dance, the one who ran off with Ms. Matsumoto."

"Oh, _him?? _I remember...that back-stabbing princess-stealing little-"

"Hey I can hear you!" The little voice of the angry prince came from the receiver.

"Oh, yes." Ukitake put the phone to his ear. "Yes, Prince Kurosaki, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering..." He answered. "Was it you who sent us the package of half eaten raisins as a wedding present?"

Ukitake grinned, and was glad Ichigo couldn't see it. Kiyone was listening with interest.

"Half a package of raisins? Why in the world would you suspect me of that?" The king asked innocently.

"Well, lets think," Ichigo said sarcastically. "Maybe because of the note crammed inside it that said "ALL THE RASINS YOU DESERVE!!" signed with the king's emblem. I mean, it you wanted to remain inconspicuous about the whole thing at least make you're self and alias!"

"Hmm..." Ukitake thought out loud annoyingly, knowing full well that he was totally pissing off the prince and was happy about that. "You know what, Ichigo? That makes a lot of sense! I will make myself and alias next time!"

"Hey...I wanna talk Ukitake too!" The voice of none other than Princess Rangiku said faintly, off in the distance on Ichigo's end. "Put it on speaker phone!"

"Ok," Ichigo said. "Um...how."

"You have to hit the orange button." She replied.

"_All_ the buttons are orange."

"Hit the one with the little speaker in it, then- NO not that one, idiot! Thats RECORD! This, button, this button! Ok."

Her last word was louder this time. They must have hit the right button.

"Heeeey Ukitake-Teriyaki!" Rangiku called in a sing-song voice.

"Excuse me?" Did the all mighty king suddenly get referenced to a smoky flavor generally use in dried meat? He better not have.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm wondering, Uki, was I like, supposed to do something at that dance? Did you like, tell me do do something and I totally forgot, because if I did forget, forgive my unholiness, or...whatever it is..."

It was then Ukitake decided it would be better if he just...hung up. So he did.

_--_

"MOTHER!!" Nitdata screamed dragging a servant by his collar into Yoshi's sleeping chambers.

"What is it, dearest?"

"Mother! I found this servant locked in a closet! And he says...he says..."

Yoshi stood up. "Says what?"

Nidata took a deep breath and said "Momo...Hitsugaya...gonna...get...MARRIED!!"

"WHAT!! IS THIS TRUE??" Yoshi rounded on the servant.

"I-I-I th-th-ink s-so m-ma'am..." The servant stuttered. "I've b-been locked in th-that closet f-for a w-while..."

Nidata was backing away from her mother who was looking like she would explode.

"Mother, you won't let this happen!!" She whined.

Yoshi looked down at her daughter, and her monster-face cleared, and an evil grin spread across her face. She sized Nidata up, squinting at her figure.

"No," she said. "No, I won't let it happen...I have a plan...You there!" She pointed at the servant. "Get a copy of the dress Momo will be wearing. An _exact_ copy. Now!"

Looking terrified, the servant nodded and fled the room.

"Ready to get married, Nidata?" Yoshi smiled and patted Nidata's head.

_--_

_Momo POV_

"This is fully utterly terribly terrifying." Momo said looking in the mirror.

"Oh, AWSOME! Can you fit any more adjectives in that? Like, you could have said 'fully utterly terribly terrifyingly terrifying', or 'completely utterly terribly terrifyingly terrifying', or-"

"Rukia, that isn't helping."

The ShiniFairyGodgami looked anxiously at Momo. She had shown up again with a bunch of dresses in all sizes for Momo to try on. After a and hour or so, Momo and Rukia had found one they both liked, (Rukia finally giving in on not having her wear the bunny patterned one) and Momo was now checking it in the huge floor length mirror Kira had brought in with the help of his buddies.

"I'm so freaked out though..."

"It's _normal _to be freaked out_. _But this will be fun though! Like a huge ginormous party!"

"Thanks, Rukia."

"How come you never call me ShiniFairyGodgami? Or FurryGodBunny? Those names are so much _cooler_!"

"They're just uh...I like Rukia!"Momo avoided looking at her. Rukia looked bemused.

"What ever you say..." The ShiniFairyGodgami answered after a moment.

The wedding was sure to start in a few minutes. Momo took a deep breath and walked out into the hall of the prince's castle. Down the hall, the door opened out into the huge courtyard where the wedding guests were situated.

"See you Momo! I"ll be in the front seat!!" Rukia called and she hopped off to the courtyard. Momo made to follow her, but someone called her name.

"Momo!"

She turned. It was Yoshi. She didn't look angry, just a little anxious looking.

"Yes?" She asked tentatively.

"I just want to say how happy I am for you."

Momo blinked. "What?" She looked around, wondering if someone else had spoken those words and not Yoshi, but no one else was there. It was definitely monster-mom who had spoken.

"I said that I'm happy for you." Yoshi said. She took hold of Momo's arm. "So happy in fact, that I think we should celebrate!" She pulled Momo down the hall, in the opposite direction of the courtyard.

"No thanks, I don't want to be late..."

"We don't need to worry about that." Yoshi was close to dragging Momo away.

"Yes we do! Let me go!"

Yoshi smiled evilly. "I don't think that's necessary."

Momo stared at her stepmother incredulously. Years and years of torment from her had finally reached it's limit. Momo would no longer be the little girl pushed around by people. Her tolerance for Monster-mom had evaporated.

"Let me go!" She shrieked and twisted out of Yoshi's grip and punched her in the face. That felt good. Momo picked up the hem of her dress and ran for the doors. She was late. The music had started.

_-Two Minutes Previously-_

"Go Nidata, go!" Yoshi pushed her daughter a few steps. "I'll take care of Momo."

Nidata stumbled, but regained her balance and began walking down the isle wearing the copy of Momo's dress. The only problem with this was that it was an exact copy. Exact. Momo was taller than Nidata. The dress was too long. She tripped.

_Hitsugaya POV_

"I thought I told you not to get carried away with the guest list."

Ukitake looked guiltily at his son. "I tried no to, Toshirou."

"Yeah. Is inviting the whole entire kingdom you're idea of not getting carried away?" Hitsugaya squinted down the very very very very long isle.

"Here she comes!" Ukitake said excitedly.

Hitsugaya could barely make out the girl now walking down the isle. He guessed it was Momo, but how could he tell from that far away?

It was then that the girl tripped and fell over. The crowd gasped. At that very moment another girl burst through the great doors and stared running down the isle. Momo? It was Momo! But...who was the girl now sprawled on the ground?

The crowd gasped again. The other Momo had tripped over the Momo who had tripped and fell over.

_Momo POV_

"Nidata!! What are you doing!"

Her step sister moaned and tried to get up.

"It was gonna trying to be sabotage Momo!!" Yachiru and Nel ran up. "Go Momo go! We'll hold her!" Yachiru sat on Nidata's back, and Nel plopped down happily on Nidata's head. "You isn't goin' anywhere." Nel growled in her little voice to Nidata.

Momo looked down the long long long long isle. Seeing Hitsugaya standing on the alter gave her motivation. The music started again, and she walked.

The day was beautiful. The sun shown down on the courtyard and all was quiet except the few noises; The old guy reading from that big book to the crowd, the ShiniFairyGodgami crying happy little tears in the front row, hugging the black cat tightly- Yoruichi's eyes were popping and she made little gulpy noises as she was being half strangled by Rukia, and a tell-tail bird who sang a joyful song in the tree above Momo and Hitsugaya. The old guy closed his book, and his final words rang in the afternoon, "May you be forever bonded, as husband and wife!"

--

And they all lived happily ever after...in happy Bleach land. When they all died they lived happily ever after...again, in soul society. Funny how those things kind of happen.

(The end!! Ooo, exciting!!)

**AN:** Thanks for reading all you guys! Your support made this story happen! YAY!

Cya

-Iggy's iPod


End file.
